Luchando por tí
by sereniti84
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si en vez de Edward dejara a Bella en luna nueva, hubiera sido Bella la que lo hubiera dejado a el?
1. ¿Sueño o pesadilla?

Hola este es mi primer fanfic, a ver qué tal espero que os guste.

Los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue el momento en el que realmente el sueño pasó a ser pesadilla, estaba intentando dormir cuando los recuerdos de esa misma noche no paraban de pasarme por la cabeza. Jasper lanzándose a por mí, Edward interponiéndose a su familia por mí, Alice sin saber de qué lado estar, Esme, Carlisle y Emmett sin saber qué hacer, y Rosalie, bueno ella como siempre. Por fin me estaba dando realmente cuenta que estaba destrozando esa familia por ser una estúpida humana, como tantas veces me lo había dicho Rosalie y no había querido hacerle caso, que egoísta había sido, siempre pensando en mi.

No sé en qué momento de la noche toma la decisión más dura de toda mi vida, tenía que dejar a Edward, ¿Pero cómo? Yo le amaba con toda mi alma, él era el amor de mi vida y sabia que no encontraría a nadie como él, pero él no me quería trasformar, y en parte, una vocecilla quejicosa me decía que era por algo, inseguridad sí, pero ahí estaba. Así que tenía que ser yo la fuerte, fuerte por los dos.

Cuando amaneció decidí que ya estaba harta de la cama, de todas maneras no podría dormir con lo que tenia metido en la cabeza, me duche teniendo cuidado con mi brazo y baje a desayunar. Tenía 0 hambre así que decidí que ahora o nunca, tenía que llamar a Edward para hablar.

-_Hola amor_ – Contesto al teléfono

- _¿Edward podrías ven ir a buscarme? Me gustaría ir a nuestro claro_ – le dije empezando ya a sentir el nudo en la garganta.

- _Claro ¿ocurre algo bella?_ – tenía que mentirle, aunque fuera más fácil por teléfono, no podía hacerle esto.

_- No, solo necesito estar contigo, te echo de menos_ – y no le estaba mintiendo, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

_- Está bien amor, en seguida voy a buscarte. Te amo_ – y una lágrima escurridiza salió.

_- Y yo a ti, hasta ahora_ – y tuve que colgar antes de que escuchara mis sollozos.

Me fui a dar otra ducha para que se me pasara el llanto, y 15 minutos más tarde lo conseguí. Me fui a vestir y cuando me estaba poniendo el pantalón vaquero sonó el timbre calleándome de bruces al asustarme ¡maldita torpeza y maldito corazón asustadizo! Antes de levantar la cabeza del suelo ya estaba Edward en mi puerta.

_-¡Bella!¿Que ha sido e…._ – cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo con el culo en pompas y solo en tanga con el pantalón por los tobillos se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas y tan rápido como había venido se fue.

Y me puse a reír, mejor reír que llorar (supongo) el día que decides dejarlo le muestras el culo, desde luego que no hay otra con tu suerte Bella Swan. Lo más rápido que pude me puse bien el pantalón y baje a ver como se encontraba de avergonzado Edward. Si fuera humano estaría de mil colores, estaba sentado en el sofá intentando controlar su innecesaria respiración. En el momento que me escucho bajar las escaleras empezó a disculparse.

_-Bella lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención, es que escuche un_ – lo corté.

-_Edward no ha pasado nada, bueno me ha dado un poco de vergüenza que me hayas visto en ropa interior_ – sonrojamiento avanzando – _y en esa posición_ – definitivo entre un tomate y yo no sabría cual es cual – _pero no ha sido tu culpa, solo mi mala suerte. ¿Vale?_

_-Vale_ – me dijo ya un poco más convencido Edward, y me besó.

Al principio no reaccione, no sabía que hacer, lo iba a dejar, y sabia que mientras más cerca lo tuviera menos argumentos iba a tener, pero luego me dije, si este va a ser el ultimo día con Edward , y mi último beso, lo voy a disfrutar bien, ya tendré tiempo para añorarlo. Así que lo besé, y lo besé con pasión, con deseo, con miedo, pero sobre todo con amor.

Y como lo bueno no dura para siempre, allí estaba Edward separándonos porque habíamos pasado la dichosa línea.

_-Amor, si sigues así no voy a poder controlarme, y menos con la imagen que tengo grabada a fuego de antes en tu cuarto _– ahhh mi cara ahora era un tomate radiactivo. Le di un pequeño manotazo en el hombro de manera juguetón, digo pequeño porque con la mas mínima fuerza que hiciera me partiría la mano de seguro.

-_Está bien, entonces ¿nos vamos?_ – no quería pero tenía que ser hoy o hoy, no había más.

_-Claro amor_.

Subimos al coche, y en todo el viaje nadie habló. Yo, pensando en las palabras que le diría, aun no había pensado bien en cómo iba a decírselo. Y él, prefería no pensarlo, no quería ni imaginarme que sabia a lo que iba. Cuando llegamos a la zona en la que su apreciado volvo no podía continuar, me subió a su espalda, de nuevo no hablamos.

Al llegar al claro, mis sospechas se esclarecieron cuando Edward me bajo y me puso delante de él.

_-¿Qué te ocurre Bella? Estás distante, ¿es por lo de ayer?_ – ¿tenía que decírselo ya? Dios mío no estaba preparado, y menos mirando esos dulces ojos que tanto amaba.

-_Edward yo... tenemos que hablar_ – no sabía cómo empezar, y aunque sabía que eso era un cliché, en realidad era lo que tenía que hacer.

_-¿Bella? ¿Qué es esto?_ – me tuve que dar la vuelta no podía mirarlo a la cara cuando le dijera esto.

_-Edward yo... he pensado... que sería mejor... que… lo dejáramos _– no sé cómo puede decirlo, y no sé cómo pudo entenderlo, mi voz era un tartamudo susurro, acompañado de un gran nudo en la garganta.

_-¿B ella? ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Dejarlo? ¿Pero? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay otro? ¿No me amas? ¿Es por Jasper? ¿Es una broma macabra? _– no paraba de hacer preguntas sin yo tener oportunidad de contestar, creo que su nerviosismo podía con él. Me dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, y fue lo peor que pudo hacer, sus ojos demostraban todo el miedo y la tristeza al igual que su voz - _¡Bella!_

_- yo... Edward... _–¿ qué le decía?, no podía decirle que era en beneficio suyo y de su familia porque no me haría caso, eso lo tenía muy pero que muy claro, así que no había más remedio que salir por sus inseguridades y por lo que él siempre temió, que me pasara algo por culpa de lo que él es, un vampiro. _– Creo que no voy a ser capaz de superar lo que ocurrió ayer_ – dije con todo el miedo del mundo, pero no por lo que ocurrió sino porque sabía que así lo perdería.

_-Explícate Bella_ – dijo un Edward compungido

_- Edward anoche me di realmente cuenta de lo que podría pasarme si siguiera en vuestra familia_ – Edward que para entonces me tenia sujeta de los brazos, empezó a soltarme poco a poco, y a bajar su mirada. – _anoche vi realmente lo que sois y aunque sabia y confiaba que tenias mucho control, mira lo que paso por un simple corte con el papel_ – no podía mas, a esas alturas me caían lagrimas de los ojos, y mi voz era un susurro, pero cada vez estaba más segura que esto era lo mejor.

_-¿Por fin te distes cuenta?_ – Levanto la mirada, y me miro directamente a los ojos, los suyos no tenían lagrimas, pero se veía de igual manera el dolor – _Sabia que en algún momento nos verías como somos en realidad_.-Me limpio las lagrimas de la cara, pero era inútil porque no paraban de salir.

_-¿Ahora me comprendes verdad?_ – dije con todo el dolor de mi alma

-_Claro que si amor, digamos que siempre esperé esto _– ya no podía mas y me abrace a él con todas mis fuerzas, intentado que ese abrazo durara para siempre.

-_Solo te pido un favor_ – dije a sabiendas de que si no me lo concedía no serviría de nada todo esto-

_- El que sea – _

_- Este será nuestro adiós definitivo _– Edward iba a hablar pero lo corte – _entiéndeme Edward, si os quedáis aquí, o te veo cada tiempo, siempre te tendré ahí, necesito hacer mi vida, mi vida como humana_ - sabía que estaba dando donde duele, pero tenía que hacerlo – _y tampoco Alice puede ver mi futuro, tienes que prometérmelo Edward._

Sabía que estaba haciéndole mucho daño, tenía sus puños apretados, cuando pasaron unos minutos, levanto la cabeza y me miro, esbozo una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

_-Sera como tu digas, hablare con todos ellos, y ninguno intentara verte o contactar contigo, ni siquiera yo. Después de hoy será como si no hubiéramos existido_ – y una jarra, que digo jarra, un balde, que digo balde, las dichosas cataratas del Niágara entera se me cayeron encima cuando escuche esas palabras.

Como pude asentí, y Edward tomo eso como el final de la conversación, me subió a su espalda, en el camino yo no paraba de llorar, me era imposible parar, y lo mismo paso en el trascurso en coche. Cuando llegamos a mi casa supe que era el final, y no era capaz de salir del coche a sabiendas que en el momento que pusiera un pie en el suelo el se iría para siempre. Lo mire intentando una sonrisa que probablemente sería una mueca.

_-Adiós_ – no podía besarle, si lo hiciera, daría marcha atrás con todo y no podía

_-Adiós_ – me dijo él, y por sus ojos pensaba lo mismo.

Salí del coche directa a mi casa, cuando metí la llave en la cerradura, mire para atrás y el ya se había ido. Entre en la casa, corrí hacia mi cuarto, y me tiré a la cama a llorar. No podía creer que había echado de mi vida al hombre que mas amaba y amare en mi vida.


	2. De no vivo a muerto

Los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Edward

En el momento que la dejé en su casa supe que todo había acabado y en ese momento ya no pude más, dejé tirado en la carretera mi querido volvo, me importaba una mierda lo que le ocurriera, ahora solo podía correr y arrasar con todo con lo que me iba encontrando.

Maldito el momento en que vinimos a Forks, maldito el momento en que ella decidió venir a Forks, maldito el instituto que nos juntó, maldito su olor, malditos sus ojos, maldito el día en que me enamoré de ella.

_-¡maldita ella!__** – **_grité con todas mis fuerzas.

No, maldita ella no, ella era lo más puro que había sobre la tierra, y yo lo sabía, y era tan egoísta que iba a corromper su pureza con mi pecado, porque yo era un pecador por amarla, yo sí que estaba maldito, maldito por toda la eternidad, y ahora sin ella. Sin mi luz, sin mi alma, sin mi corazón, sin mi Bella.

Maldito el amor, maldito Cupido, maldito eros, y maldito todos los dioses del amor de cada una de las religiones del mundo.

No podía conmigo mismo, empecé a derribar árboles, a romper piedras, si hubiera podido me hubiera pegado a mí mismo. Cuando ya no me quedaba nada más que destruir, decidí regresar a casa. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora con mi vida, además tenía que cumplir lo que le había prometido a Bella, tenía que hablar con la familia e irnos de aquí. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlos, pero debía hacerlo por ella.

Cuando estaba llegando a casa, ya estaba en la puerta Alice, la cual empezó a gritarme lo que su mente decía aun más fuerte.

-_¡No vamos a dejarla! ¡No vas a dejarla! ¡No! –_ No paraba de sollozar, y apretaba sus puños en su camisa.

No lo había pensado, como siempre era y soy un egoísta consumado, yo lo iba a pasar muy mal, pero mi familia también. Ellos la querían como a una más, e iba a ser una gran pérdida para todos. No sabía qué hacer, así qué porque ambos lo necesitábamos abracé a Alice y entré con ella al salón, donde estaban todos. Nada más entrar Jasper empezó a disculparse.

-_Edward yo, no sé qué decir ni que hacer, si yo hablara con ella si yo – _lo corté

-_Jasper tu aquí no tienes culpa de nada, si no hubieras sido tu ayer lo más probable es que hubiera sido yo en cualquier otro momento – _Dije sabiendo que había temido ese momento desde que la conocí.

-_Por fin la humana parece que utilizó un par de neuronas de su cerebro y hizo lo que tenía que hacer – _Todos miramos a Rosalie cuando dijo eso, y pensar que creía que nunca me sorprendería, como podía ser tan cínica, iba a contestarle pero Emmett se me adelantó.

-_Rosalie si solo vas a decir estupideces mejor que te vayas –_ Me sorprendió que fuera tan directo, pero sabía que él estaba también muy mal, amaba a Bella como su hermana pequeña, y esto lo estaba matando.

-_Pero Emmett –_ Intentó Rosalie.

-_Sin peros Rosalie, tú decides, o te callas o te largas – _Y en el momento que acabó de hablar Emmett, salió Rosalie corriendo de la casa.

-_Dejadla, necesita pensar un poco las cosas – _Este Emmett no era el Emmett al que estábamos acostumbrados, este era un hombre maduro y herido.

-_¿Cómo estas hijo? – _Mi madre vino a abrazarme y a sollozar también, su mente no paraba de pensar en sus hijos, en mí y en Bella, porque para ella, Bella era su hija.

Alice fue recogida por Jasper, que no paraba de decirle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, aunque no sirvieran de mucho. El momento de hablar había llegado y no podía retrasarlo más.

-_Familia, no sé lo que os habrá contado Alice – _empecé a decir, pero ella me cortó.

-_Lo saben todo- _me dijo

-_Supongo que así será más fácil, ¿habéis decidido dónde vamos? – _Esperaba que sí, porque en estos momentos yo era incapaz de hilar pensamientos.

_-¿Hijo estás seguro que lo que vas o vamos a hacer es lo correcto? –_ Un Carlisle sumamente preocupado me miraba con comprensión.

-_Estoy totalmente seguro porque es lo que ella quiere y ha pedido, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que cumplir mi promesa –_ Esme me apretó más fuerte, si no fuera un vampiro probablemente no podría respirar, y repetía una y otra vez en su mente "mi hija, mi Bella".

-_Entonces está decidido, nos iremos al amanecer, iremos a Denali y estaremos allí una temporada hasta reorganizarnos y pensar un poco, Emmett sería mejor que fueras en busca de Rosalie y le contaras – _Dijo Carlisle dándole una palmada a Emmett de apoyo.

-_Sí, tienes razón. Edward no importa lo que ocurra, ni los años que pasen, Bella será siempre mi hermanita y la tendré en el corazón –_ Y con esta declaración salió de la casa en busca de su esposa.

-_Alice –_esta levantó la cabeza, la cual la tenía apoyada en el pecho de Jasper, para prestarme atención – _debes prometerme que jamás vas a mirar el futuro de Bella-_

-_Pero Edward, no puedes pedirme eso, yo no puedo dejarla también de esa manera – _

_-No te lo pido yo Alice, te lo está pidiendo Bella, y lo sabes, debemos dejar que tenga lo que siempre ha debido tener, una vida humana sin interferencias. Ahora, por el amor que se que le tienes a Bella, prométemelo – _Alice me miró con dolor en los ojos pero al final dijo.

_-Solo por ella –_

_-Solo por ella – _Repetí yo también, intentando meterme en la cabeza que todo debía ser por ella.

Subí a mi cuarto dejando en el salón a una familia rota por el dolor. Mala idea. Nada más entrar me dio una bocanada de aire y su olor me embriagó. Me eché en el sofá aspirando su aroma. Odiaba ser vampiro, pero ahora más que nunca lo odiaba al no permitirme llorar, necesitaba descargarme, llorar hasta dormir, pero ni eso teníamos permitido. Teníamos que sufrir de la peor manera.

Las horas pasaron, y llegó el amanecer, y con él la hora de irnos de Forks, y dejar al único amor de mi vida, al ser más hermoso y maravilloso del planeta. Y yo simplemente no podía, no podía moverme de allí. Esme entró a mi cuarto para decirme que era hora de partir, pero no conseguía mover mis piernas.

-¿_Edward no vas a ir a verla por última vez?_ – me dijo Alice desde el salón.

_-No, sé que si la veo una vez más, no seré capaz de dejarla – _Bajé y todos estaban listos, incluyendo a una cabizbaja Rosalie.

Nos montamos en nuestros respectivos coches, ya que al parecer alguien había recogido mi volvo. No parecíamos nosotros mismos, y eso se notaba sobre todo en los que llamaban normalmente más la atención, Emmett no estaba riendo a carcajadas o burlándose de alguno, Rosalie no estaba pavoneando de su figura, Alice no saltaba de un lado a otro feliz. Parecíamos que íbamos a un funeral, aunque en parte era eso, ya que era la muerte de una era, de una preciosa y maravillosa era en la cual fui mas feliz que en toda mi existencia. Jamás volveríamos a Forks, jamás volveríamos a ver a Bella.

Yo iba solo, no quería compañía en el viaje, y mi familia lo sabía, necesitaba pensar, pensar en ella.

Y así es como dejé mi corazón, mi alma, y mi ser, en ese pueblo perdido. Porque todas esas cosas las tenía Bella, porque jamás sería capaz de amar a nadie que no fuera ella. Y no fue solo hice un viaje de Forks a Denali, fue un viaje, un cambio de estado de no vivo a muerto, porque así estaba yo sin ella, muerto.


	3. Desilusión y sorpresa

Los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer

POV Bella

No podía parar de llorar, ya eran las 3 de la mañana y mis lágrimas aun no se habían secado. Tuve que mentir al pobre Charlie diciéndole que tenía la regla y que tenía las hormonas alborotadas, ¿pero que le iba a decir? Cada minuto que pasaba era una agonía para mí. Pensé en millones de maneras de escapar a su casa y contarle que todo había sido mentira y rogarle porque me perdonara. Pero no podía, yo ya había tomado una decisión, y por mucho que me arrepintiera ahora, y lo que me quedaba de vida, no podía dar marcha atrás. Por él.

Aunque si él venía a buscarme, supongo que significaría que por mucho que dijera, no podría separarme de él, entonces confesaría. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Él se lo ha creído todo, cada una de mis mentiras. ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Tantas veces que le he dicho que no me importaba que él o su familia fueran vampiros no han servido de nada? ¿Todas las veces que le he dicho que mi amor por él podía saltar cualquier barrera? ¿Es que no significaba nada para él?

Ahora estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo podía enfadarme algo que había ocasionado yo? Quizás si me iba a venir la regla, porque estaba un poco alborotada.

El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho cuando vi una figura en la ventana. ¿Era él? ¿No se había creído nada? ¿Venía a despedirse? Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, los nervios podían conmigo, pero la mayor desilusión y la vez la mayor sorpresa tuve cuando se acercó nada más y nada menos que Rosalie. ¿Qué hacía Rosalie allí? De pronto un sentimiento de miedo empezó a apoderarse de mí. Nunca había estado a solas con ella, siempre estaba Edward, Alice o Emmett. ¿Y si venía a matarme? De todos era sabido que yo no era de su agrado. Además la mirada asesina que me estaba echando no daba muchas alternativas.

-_¡Maldita humana_ ¡ ¿_Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo? – _Admito que quedé en estado de shock, de todos los Cullen, jamás pensé que la que vendría a reclamarme fuera ella. –_ Contesta maldita estúpida, si no quieres que te mate con mis propias manos._

_-Ro-ro-rosalie ¿Dónde está Edward? – _Estaba cagada de miedo, necesitaba a Edward más que nunca.

-_En casa llorando por su caprichosa humana ¿Es que todo el amor que sentías ha desaparecido de repente? ¿O es que nunca lo llegaste a amar y eres mejor mentirosa de lo que nos haces creer? – _Viendo el panorama, me di cuenta que tenía que contarle la verdad a Rosalie, probablemente ella me comprendería, a parte que su grado de ira era tal que si no le decía algo probablemente me acabaría arrancando la cabeza.

_-Rosalie, voy a contarte la verdad, pero antes debes de jurarme que no le dirás nada a la familia, ni siquiera a Emmett, y que bloquearás tu mente con Edward- _

_-Mira niñata tu cuéntame lo que me tengas que contar, y ya decidiré yo si se lo cuento o no – _Supongo que era lo mejor que iba a obtener así que, haya va.

_-Rosalie, cuando ayer pasó lo de Jasper, al cual no le guardo ningún rencor, abrí los ojos, y por fin capté todo lo que tú me habías dicho tantas y tantas veces, que yo era humana y vosotros vampiros._

_-Y ahora te das cuenta ¿Pues si que eres lenta incluso para ser humana? – _Esto no iba a ser fácil.

_-No he querido decir eso, sino que Edward no quiere transformarme, y sabiendo lo cabezón que es, lo más probable es que no lo haga nunca, y sabiendo el miedo que tiene a que ocurra algo parecido a lo de ayer, algún día tendría que escoger entre su familia y yo, y yo jamás me perdonaría estar en medio, separaros, se que tenéis un vínculo muy fuerte, y yo algún día moriré, ¿y entonces qué? No sé, empecé a planteármelo todo de su lado, y vi que había sido una egoísta._

_-¿Pero sabes que él lo está pasando mal? Ahora mismo está destrozado, y la familia también._

_-Lo supongo, pero se le pasará, por eso le he hecho prometer que no nos volveríamos a ver, pasarán los años y él se irá olvidando, y conocerá a hermosas vampiros – _a estas alturas borbotones de lágrimas caían por mi cara sin poder parar – _de hecho deseo que encuentre el amor y dentro de su especie._

_-¿Pero? ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo si lo amas? ¿Cómo puedes desear que encuentre a otra? No te entiendo – _Rosalie parecía frustrada.

_-Porque realmente lo amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero lo mejor para él, aunque eso sea lejos de mi y con alguien más. Me duele, claro que me duele, pero sé que es por su bien, y eso añade un poco de luz a toda esta oscuridad._

El silencio se hizo entre nosotras, ambas estábamos dándole vueltas al asunto.

_-Debo pedirte disculpas por cómo me he portado contigo, ahora me doy cuenta de cómo eres realmente, y aunque yo no podría hacer lo que tú estás haciendo, también sé que es lo mejor para él, con el tiempo el también se dará cuenta ¿Pero no crees que es mejor que él supiera la verdad?_

_-¡No! Si él lo supiera no se iría, sé que me ama y jamás haría algo por él. ¡Él no debe enterarse! Por favor te lo ruego Rosalie, no debes decírselo, si no todo esto no hubiera servido de nada_

_-¡Cómo ha podido ser tan condenadamente estúpido para creerte, sabiendo lo que le amas! _

_-Mentiría si te dijera que yo no me lo he preguntado, pero supongo que siempre tuvo un miedo atroz a que esto pasara, era su peor pesadilla, y simplemente no se ha puesto a pensar, solo lo ha asimilado._

_-¡Qué irónica es la vida! Ahora que vas a desaparecer de la nuestra es cuando verdaderamente podría considerarte una hermana._

_-Gracias Rosalie, para mí significa mucho. ¿Crees qué sería mucho si me dieras un abrazo de despedida? – Necesitaba sentir ese frío que tanto amaba._

_-A mi no me importaría, y te lo digo en serio, pero Edward podría olerte en mi ropa, y no sabría cómo explicarle. _

-_Tienes razón, no pasa nada._

_-Bueno pues creo que debo marcharme ya, supongo que esta es la despedida, si Alice se enterase que yo si me he podido despedir de ti, me despedazaría – _Una sonrisa amarga nos salió a las dos – _Solo desearte que tengas una vida feliz, porque realmente la mereces._

_-Muchas gracias Rosalie, yo también te lo deseo, y cuida mucho de ellos, porque los amo a todos, incluyéndote a ti, con todo mi corazón – _Rosalie parecía completamente destrozada, y al siguiente segundo ya había desaparecido de mi habitación.

La conversación que acababa de tener era totalmente surrealista, Rosalie por fin aceptándome. Desde luego yo soy la única que arregla las cosas con alguien cuando ya no la voy a volver a ver. Yo sabía que ella no era tan mala, lo que ocurre es que luchaba por su familia con uñas y dientes, y por eso la valoro más aun.

Me acosté en la cama, pensando y recordando toda la conversación, y así me quedé dormida. Cuando el despertador sonó me levanté sobresaltada, con el miedo pero a la vez con la necesidad de ir al instituto y ver por mis propios ojos que ellos ya se habían ido. Me duche rápida, me vestí y ni siquiera desayuné, no tenía estómago para nada.

Me subí a mi furgoneta, y corrí, claro dentro de lo que la pobre de ella podía correr, hacia el instituto. Aparqué y efectivamente allí no había rastro de ninguno de sus coches. Fui directa a mi primera clase sin mirar a mi alrededor, cuando estaba sentada en mi sitio se acerco Ángela.

-_Hola ¿Bella dónde está Edward? – _Ya que casi todas las clases las teníamos juntos, y claramente nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro - _¿Es qué se han ido de excursión? – _No sabía cómo iba a contestarle, no podía, mi vista empezó a vidriarse y notaba como una traicionera lágrima empezaba a salir. Al notar esto Ángela, me abrazó – _Tranquila, tranquila._

En ese momento entró el profesor y contó lo que yo menos quería oír.

_-Chicos, no han podido despedirse, pero los muchachos Cullen, Alice y Edward, han tenido que marcharse ya que le han ofrecido un trabajo al doctor Cullen nada más y nada menos que en la prestigiosa clínica Mayo – _En ese momento todos los que estaban en la clase se volvieron a mirarme, y yo no podía más.

Como pude pedí permiso para ir al baño, y allí empecé a llorar como nunca había llorado. Una cosa es saber que no lo vas a volver a ver y otra cosa verificarlo. Estaba hiperventilando, sabía que me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad pero no podía parar, no podía respirar bien. La puerta del servicio se abrió, y unos delicados brazos me acogieron. Era Ángela, no hablo solo me abrazó con fuerza, sabía que era lo que necesitaba. En ese momento las palabras no valían para nada porque no ayudarían a que él volviera, y parece que ella lo entendió.

Me levantó y me llevo a mi coche, no me preguntó y me montó en el lugar del copiloto. Condujo hasta mi casa, me acompañó a mi cuarto y me metió en la cama. Yo no paré de llorar en todo el trayecto.

_-¿Quieres que me quede o prefieres estar sola? –_Me dijo Ángela, cada día me daba más cuenta que era una gran amiga, pero ahora mismo de lo que menos ganas tenía era de estar con nadie.

_-Muchas gracias Ángela, pero ahora mismo prefiero estar sola._

_-Está bien, pero para lo que necesites, ya sabes que estoy ahí – _Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue

Y así comenzaba para mí una nueva época de la cual no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de sobrellevar.


	4. Nueva etapa y decisión

Los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El comienzo de una nueva etapa. Se supone que siempre es algo bueno, pero para mí era justo lo contrario, era tener que olvidar a una familia que amaba y al dueño de mi corazón. Y sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Después del pequeño espectáculo que di en el instituto el día que se fueron los Cullen nadie los volvió a mencionar, por lo menos a mí, era como en tema tabú. De todas maneras yo no es que hablara demasiado, simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar y menos de prestar atención a temas que no me importaban lo más mínimo.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo amigos por mi falta de comunicación, pero digamos que nunca los llamé amigos como tal. Los únicos con los que me molestaba un poco en mantener una conversación Ángela, Ben y Mike. Simplemente estaba ahí para cuando me diera por decir algo ellos me escuchaban y me ayudaban con lo que fuera.

El pobre Charlie también lo estaba pasando mal viéndome. Cuando se enteró que los Cullen se habían ido vino corriendo a casa para encontrarme en un mar de lágrimas en mi cama. No sabía lo que hacer y no tuvo otra que llamar a Renee, pero ninguno de ellos podían sanar la herida, y yo no quería irme a ningún lado, a sabiendas que Forks era el sitio más seguro para nunca encontrarlos.

El tiempo pasó y con él llegó una tarde de viernes en la cual estaba en mi cuarto haciendo un trabajo de historia cuando pegaron a la puerta.

_-Pasa –_ pensaba que era mi padre, básicamente porque no tenía trato con mucha más gente, pero estaba equivocada.

_-Hola Bella, cuánto tiempo – _Era Jacob, el hijo de Billy, pero por dios cuanto tiempo llevo encerrada en mi mundo. Jacob había crecido muchísimo, probablemente mediría los 2 metros, y estaba lleno de músculos, ¿pero es que este niño se ha dedicado todo el verano a hacer pesas o qué?

-_Hola, Jacob chaval como has crecido, ¿Qué es lo que os dan en la reserva de comer? Charlie podría darme un poco para ver si me daba por crecer – _No sabía porque pero solo con su sola presencia mi humor había mejorado con creces. Soltó una gran risotada enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

_-Si la verdad es que eres un poco enana – _y me dio un pequeño capón en la cabeza, yo le correspondí con un manotazo en el hombro.

_-¡ay! - _ me había hecho daño - ¿_de qué estas hecho de hormigón?_

_-Jajajajaja, que cosas se te ocurren Bella, creo que voy a tener que hablar con tu padre en serio para que te alimente mejor._

_-Muy simpático ha venido el señor, ¿pero podrías decirme a que has venido?_

_-No te mosquees Bella, solo era una broma – _agachó la cabeza y creo que vi un leve rubor – _Charlie le dijo a Billy que últimamente no salías mucho de casa, y bueno había pensado, si tú querías claro, es decir…_

_-Oh Jacob Black, ¿No me digas que estás intentado pedirme una cita? – _ya no podía más y empecé a reír a carcajadas, me sorprendí a mi misma haciendo esto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin reír? Y por arte de magia viene este niño y lo consigue, no podía desperdiciar este cambio en mí.

_-¿Qué? No, bueno sí, es decir, solo si tu quieres, yo- _lo corté, no quería que lo pasara mal, al pobre le estaban sudando las manos y ya no sabía dónde meterse.

-_Está bien, está bien, siempre y cuando no te sobrepases conmigo – _alzó su cabeza, y en su cara había un sonrisa aun más amplia que la anterior, ¿cómo le iba a decir que no?

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-¿Acaso eres un psicópata o algo parecido?_

_-Jajajajaja, creo que no, así que venga vámonos_

_-¿ya? Es decir, ¿lo tenías todo planeado?_

_-Bueno digamos que confío en mis encantos – _Y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se puso en su cara

_-Creído, ahí te quedas, ya no voy a ningún sitio contigo, que te acompañe tu ego que creo que haréis muy buena pareja – _y me di la vuelta para seguir con el trabajo. Pero al segundo, noté que algo me cogía y la silla se estaba alejando,¿ o me estaba alejando yo? Cuando me di cuenta, Jacob me llevaba al hombre como si llevara un saco de patatas.

-_¡Jacob suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que tus lindos dientes van a ir desapareciendo uno a uno! – _el solo reía y reía mientras íbamos bajando las escaleras y yo pataleaba inútilmente, en el salón estaban Charlie y Billy, que veían la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

_- Charlie me llevo a tu hija, prometo traerla sana y salva – _Dijo Jacob entre risas

_- De acuerdo chicos pasároslo bien, y no la traigas muy tarde chaval – _

_- ¿Pero papá que clase de padre eres que no ves que se están llevando a tu hija en contra de su voluntad? – _aunque no sé si me llegó a escuchar ya que Jacob había salido de la casa y cerrado la puerta.

_-¿Me prometes que si te suelto en el suelo no saldrás corriendo hacia la casa? – _Me dijo un muy animado Jacob

_-Está bien mastodonte, puedes soltarme, ya te dije que iba a salir contigo, pero podrías haberme dejado al menos cambiarme de ropa que mira que pintas llevo –me soltó en el suelo y yo me señalé a mi misma para que me viera, llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey cómodo para estar por casa, básicamente porque era lo que tenía planeado hacer._

_-¿pero qué dices? Si así estás preciosa- _agaché la cabeza porque sabía que me había puesto supercolorada.

-_Venga tomatito, sube al coche - _¿me había llamado qué?

_-Yo no soy ningún tomate._

_-¿Estás segura? Yo ahora mismo estoy viendo dos en tu cara – _y se echó a reír – _Anda sube al coche._

_-¿Es tuyo?_

_-Si lo he ido arreglando yo solo – _estaba impresionada, no entendía mucho de coches, pero se veía que era un coche antiguo y lo había dejado como nuevo.

-_Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos? – _Dije una vez que había arrancado

-_Pues si no te importa, te quería llevar a la Push a que conocieras a mis amigos, están haciendo una especie de barbacoa en la casa de uno de ellos – _que me alegró que dijera eso, la verdad no tenía ganas de que fuera una cita cita, ya que yo aun no había olvidado a quien tenía que olvidar, en cambio una barbacoa en grupo era mucho más interesante.

_-Qué va Jake, me parece genial – _

Llegamos a la Push, y Jake me llevo a una pequeña pero hermosa casa, entró sin más y me llevó al jardín. Allí estaban sus amigos, por Dios a estos niños que les pasaba, eran todos altísimos y musculosos, aunque no tanto como Jacob. Nada más entrar nos miraron y empezaron a aullar.

-_Mirad a Jake trayéndose a su chica a la cena – _dijo uno de ellos

-_Jake si os vais a poner tiernos os largáis – _dijo otro

-_¡Callaros de una vez! – _estalló Jake, ambos estábamos bastante colorados. Por la puerta salió una pareja, ella muy hermosa, y el tan alto como Jake.

-_Ven Bella, te presentaré a los únicos amigos maduros que tengo – _me acercó a la pareja, y me di cuenta que ella tenía la parte derecha de la cara marcada, creo que supe disimular mi expresión porque no dijeron nada – _Ellos son Sam y Emily – _Me acerqué y les di un beso a cada uno.

_-Mucho gusto, y aunque tus amigos sean inmaduros, no me importaría conocerlos._

_-Me gusta esta chica – _dijo uno de ellos

_-Está bien Bella, pero una vez que te los presente no hay vuelta atrás – _reí por su comentario y empezó a presentármelos - _ estos son Jared, Quil, Seth, Leah, _Embry, _Paul_ – Todos saludaron con un "hola" que yo correspondí. Parecían todos muy majos.

-B_ueno bella ¿tienes hambre? – _me habló Seth

- _La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, pero huele también que me ha abierto el apetito – _todos rieron

Estuvimos comiendo y hablando, hasta que se hizo de noche, y le recordé a Jacob que era mejor que me llevara a casa si no quería un jefe de policía enfadado.

_-No creo que el jefe Swan me haga nada – _dijo riendo – _pero tienes razón, ya es hora de volver_

_-Ven a vernos pronto Bella – _Emily desde luego parecía muy dulce

_-Claro, en cuanto este mastodonte de aquí se digne a traerme otra vez – _todos se echaron a reír y empezaron a llamar mastodonte a Jacob, creo que fue mala idea, pobre.

Jake me llevó en su coche a mi casa, y en el trayecto no paró de contarme batallitas con sus amigos y yo no podía parar de reír de la cantidad de locuras y tonterías que habían hecho esa pandilla de gigantes. Cuando llegamos aparcó y de pronto se tensó el ambiente.

_-Bella, me alegra mucho que decidieras venir hoy conmigo – _sin darme cuenta estaba muy pegado a mí y me hablaba con la voz más melosa de lo normal – _de hecho, mañana podríamos hacer algo nosotros solos – _no no, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, yo aun no estaba lista para esto, no no, que alguien lo pare por dios. Iba aproximando su cara más y más a la mía y yo no sabía cómo salir de esta.

Como no tenía escapatoria, fui más rápida que él, moví mi cara velozmente y le planté un beso en la mejilla, abrí la puerta del coche, y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, y desde la puerta de mi casa le grité a un Jake estupefacto.

_-¡YotambiénmelohepasadomuybienJake llámame! – _no sé si me entendió porque lo dije a velocidad del rayo, pero no podía simplemente no podía. En el salón estaba mi padre.

_-¿Te lo has pasado bien con Jacob?_

_-Si papá, estoy muerta, buenas noches – _

Y corrí, corrí a mi cuarto porque sabía lo que se avecinaba. Nada más cerré la puerta, empecé a llorar, ¿es que verdaderamente no iba a poder olvidarle? ¡Venga ya! El no va a volver, no va a volver, y Jake es un buen chico, hoy ha sido un gran regalo para mí, he reído como nunca, y me he sentido querida con sus amigos. Pero porque a la hora de la verdad he tenido que salir huyendo como una cobarde.

Lo tenía que tener muy claro y tenía que empezar a metérmelo en la cabeza, tenía que olvidar a Edward Cullen, y a empezar a echarlo de mi corazón. O si echarlo era demasiado difícil y algo a lo que me oponía tajantemente, podía ocultarlo bajo 7 llaves.

Estaba decidido era ahora o nunca.


	5. Sospechas y miedo

Los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Edward

Las horas de mi viaje fueron pura agonía, solo podía pisar y pisar más fuerte el acelerador, deseando tener un accidente y encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba. No veía la carretera, no veía los demás coches, no veía nada excepto a ella. ¿De verdad hice bien en dejarla como ella quería? Quizás solo fue un capricho, los humanos son así, pero entonces también enamorarse de mí pudo ser un capricho. No, se que ella me amaba, sino no hubiera luchado tanto por mí. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ahora me obliga a irme y a olvidarla? Cómo si fuera tan fácil. ¿Cómo voy a olvidar mi pequeño trocito de cielo?

Sin saber cómo llegué a la casa de los Denali, estaban todos fuera esperándonos, aunque había una nueva incorporación.

_-Nos alegra volver a verte Laurent – _Dijo Carlisle

_-Lo mismo digo Carlisle –_

_-¿Cómo estás llevando no alimentarte de humanos? – _Supongo que Jasper se veía un poco reflejado

_-Bueno, digamos que le estoy empezando a coger el gusto – _Dijo mirando a Irina, y en su mente veía que habían compartido más que palabras.

_-Sí, te entiendo – _Dijo Jasper mirando a Alice, definitivamente estos dos tenían más en común de lo que parecía.

Eleazar y Carlisle se dieron un abrazo, al igual que Carmen y Esme. Y de pronto, una de las cosas por las que menos quería ir a Denali. Un huracán rubio se colgó de mi cuello.

_-¡Eddy te he extrañado tanto! ¿Por qué no has venido antes a verme? – _Odiaba que me llamara así, es que todavía no se había enterado, pero lo peor no era lo que decía en voz alta "_oh querido Eddy vamos a mi cuarto y te demuestro todo lo que te he echado de menos"._

_-Tania, primero, no me llamo Eddy, segundo, ¿harías el favor de bajarte de mi cuello?, y tercero, no estoy de humor para escuchar las tonterías de tu mente, me voy al bosque a pensar un rato – _y con eso salí corriendo a más no poder.

Me tiré debajo del primer árbol que encontré lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos, y cerré mis ojos recordando a mi perfecto ángel. Sé que es de ser masoquista, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería olvidarla, y aunque los vampiros no olvidemos, digamos que no quería comprobarlo, así tuviera que repasar su cara en mi mente hora tras hora.

Me tensé al oír unos pasos, pero me relajé cuando capté el olor de Alice. Se sentó junto a mí, y pasamos un rato en silencio, hasta que por fin me habló.

-_Tania se ha quedado un poco a cuadros con el desplante que le has hecho – _me decía entre risas.

_-Me da igual, no estaba de humor para aguantarla._

_-Si no te digo que hayas hecho mal, si no que has tardado demasiado, la tía se consideraba tu dueña._

_-Dímelo a mí – _Le dije a la vez que me daba toquecitos en la frente con el dedo.

_-Edward, sé que es pronto, y se puede decir que estás como en una especie de fase de luto. Pero si has decidido que no la vas a volver a ver, y es tu decisión final, tienes que superarla. No puedes estar toda tu existencia así. Yo también estoy muy triste porque la quiero como una hermana. Pero si vamos a respetar su decisión, es hora de dejarla marchar._

_-No, no, no. Aún no puedo Alice. Ayer mismo la tenía en mis brazos. Alice yo no puedo olvidarla. No puedo – _Me agarré las rodillas e hinqué la cabeza en ellas, no podía llorar, pero no quería que me viera de esta forma.

_-Pues si no puedes, regresa a por ella. Llévatela lejos de nosotros. – _Alice me iba haciendo pequeños círculos en la espalda para intentar calmarme pero de nada servían.

_-¿Alice no entiendes? Ella por fin se dio cuenta de lo que somos, ella probablemente también tenga miedo de mí, a parte ya te he dicho que está todo zanjado._

_-Edward no seas idiota, ella no te tiene miedo, ella confía en ti. ¿Si no por qué te lo contó todo en vuestro prado, en medio del bosque, sin nadie alrededor? ¿Crees que si ella te hubiera tenido miedo te hubiera llevado a un sitio así sin protección ninguna? _

_-Simplemente fuimos allí porque ese sitio es especial y lo sabes._

_-Bueno tu cree lo que quieras, solo permíteme ver una vez su futuro para ver cómo está._

_-No Alice, ella me pidió que no lo hicieras, y escúchame bien, no lo vas a hacer._

_-Ah, ¿Y por qué te lo pidió? Esto huele muy raro._

_-¡Para qué la dejáramos de una vez en paz! ¡Joder! – _Me levanté de un salto y de un puñetazo tiré el árbol en el que antes estaba apoyado_. _Mi temple a la basura, ya no podía más.

_-Edward tranquilízate, está bien, ven, te juro que no lo voy a hacer, te lo prometo- _Me abracé a Alice como un náufrago se agarra a un trozo de madera. - _¿Qué me dices si vamos con los demás? La familia está preocupada._

_-Tienes razón._

Cuando llegamos a la casa, solo estaba mi familia. Esme vino corriendo a darme un abrazo.

_-¿Cariño estás bien? _– Como podía ser tan egoísta, mi familia estaba preocupada por mí, tenía que ponerme una máscara, al menos por ellos.

_-Si Esme, lo siento, ¿Dónde están los demás?_

_-Han ido de caza._

_-Familia quiero pedir perdón por mi comportamiento, prometo que a partir de ahora intentaré ser el de antes, aunque ella no esté. Pero debéis darme tiempo, no es tan fácil de superar, además no pienso olvidarla. – _Sabía que lo que iba a intentar hacer iba a ser lo más difícil de mi vida, pero tenía que intentarlo por mi familia y sobre todo por Bella.

_-Cariño nosotros no te pedimos nada, lo único que queremos es que estés bien – _El cariño de Esme era incalculable.

_-Es cierto además, todos estamos aquí para apoyarte._

_-Gracias Carlisle._

_-Vamos Romeo, deja ya los melodramas, ¿Cuándo vamos a salir de marcha eh?. Auch osita, ni que hubiera dicho algo malo._

_-Gracias Emmett, pero creo que aun no estoy preparado para ninguna salida. Pero te debo una._

_-Con eso me conformo._

_-Bueno familia, voy a subirme un rato a mi cuarto, no me mires así Alice, solo quiero recapacitar un poco las cosas. Prometo que bajo en un par de horas._

_-Si no estás aquí en 120 minutos exactos subo a buscarte junto a Emmett, ¿entendido? – _Temblé nada más escuchar lo que su cabecita estaba planeando ya para hacerme bajar.

_-Sí, sí, Alice, prometido, bajaré._

Subí a mi cuarto, y me eché en la cama. Debía intentar ser feliz, por ella lo iba a ser, quien sabe lo que el futuro nos tenía preparado. El mundo es muy pequeño, y quizás nos volveríamos a cruzar. Además siempre quise esto para Bella, que tuviera una vida humana. A lo mejor me busca ella cuando pase unos años. Si la ilusión y la esperanza por verla a ella de nuevo era lo único que me quedaba para ser feliz, iba a agarrarme a ellas con todas mis fuerzas.

Y así pasó un poco de tiempo. Mi humor no es que hubiera dado un vuelvo de 180 grados, pero si es verdad que poco a poco fui mejorando. Al principio me encerraba por horas en el cuarto, o me iba al bosque y se me pasaban los días sin darme cuenta. Pero vivíamos con los Denali, y eso me ayuda de sobremanera, me gustaba mantener conversaciones con Eleazar, era un vampiro muy interesante, Tania me seguía agobiando, aunque no tanto que antes del día de nuestra llegada, la relación de Irina y Laurent cada vez iba a más, la verdad es que se veían bien juntos, pero había algo de este último que me hacia darle vueltas a la cabeza, y era que cada vez que estaba cerca de mí, se ponía a cantar en francés en su mente, quizás aun no se fiaba de mi. Seguía recordando a Bella día tras día, simplemente que intentaba no demostrarlo para que mi familia no estuviera mal. Aunque ni ellos eran los mismos que eran en Forks, y también intentaban ocultarlo. Una tarde que nos íbamos a ir de caza todos juntos.

-_Pequeño duende, ¿mira en tu cabecita a ver si voy a encontrar un jugoso oso?_

_-Emmett, sabes que así no se piden las cosas._

_-Puffff, oh gran diosa de la moda, ¿me zamparé un oso?_

_-Así está mejor, a ver a ver- _puso sus manitas en la cabeza, y efectivamente íbamos a encontrar un oso bastante grande, pero hubo algo en su visión que me pareció extraño.-_ Emmett, puedes quedarte tranquilo, habrá un gran oso para ti._

_-Alice, ¿Por qué Laurent no está con nosotros en tu visión? – _Todos me miraron extrañados, y Alice intentó concentrarse más para tener alguna otra visión de él.

_-Edward, no consigo ver nada de Laurent._

_-¿Sabéis? Cada vez que está cerca de mí, bloquea su mente_

_-Llamad a Irina – _Carlisle se puso en modo de jefe del clan, la situación no era para menos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y no quería pensar en el. Irina llegó, y con ella todo el clan Denali exceptuando a Laurent.

-_Irina, ¿Sabes dónde está Laurent?_

_-Me dijo que tenía mucha sed y que no podía esperar, que se iba de caza, que ya lo alcanzaríamos, ¿Pasa algo Carlisle? – _En su mente podía ver que decía la verdad, de hecho estaba preocupada por él.

_-Alice ¿Puedes verlo cazando?_

_-No Edward, no veo nada._

_-¿Y a Victoria?_

_-¿A Victoria? ¿Para qué?_

_-Alice hazme el favor, tengo un mal presentimiento._

_-Está bien – _Se concentró, y como yo me temía, nada - ¡_No!_

_-¿Qué has visto Alice? – _Esme preguntó aterrada.

-_Lo mismo que con Laurent._

_-Esos dos están juntos, y yo solo encuentro un objetivo común entre los dos._

_-Bella – _Dijimos todos.

_-No, el ya no es así, el ha cambiado, vosotros lo habéis visto. Debéis confiad en el._

_-Lo siento Irina, pero las pruebas son claras – _Emmett parecía muy disgustado

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – _La pregunta la hizo Jasper, pero todos la repetían en sus mentes.

_-No tenemos otra que ir a Forks y proteger a Bella._

_-Sí, Edward tiene razón la cogeremos y nos la llevaremos lejos._

_-No Emmett, la protegeremos sin que ella se dé cuenta, ¿Entendido?_

_-Pero…_

_-Sin peros, debemos dejarla que vida tranquila. Sería demasiado para Bella pensar que otra vez tiene a un vampiro asesino que va a por ella. Podemos hacer esto solos._

_-Entonces está decidido, partimos a Forks, chicos a vuestros coches, mientras antes lleguemos menos probabilidades de que a Bella pueda pasarle algo._

Tan pronto como dijo eso Carlisle me subí y arranqué mi volvo. Por lo más sagrado tenía que llegar antes de que le ocurriera nada. No podía pasarle nada. Juro que si le hacen algo a mi ángel no quedará lugar en la tierra en el que puedan esconderse de mi ira y sufrirán tortura por los siglos de los siglos.

No eso no va a pasar, porque pienso encontrarlos antes de que siquiera la huelan, y los voy a matar con mis propias manos. Ellos no saben quién es Edward Cullen. Y sobre todo no saben quién es Bella Swan para Edward Cullen.

Bella por lo que más quieras no hagas caso a tus instintos, y no vayas en busca del peligro. Dios este maldito coche no corre más.

Amor mío ya voy hacia ti, nadie va a tocarte tenlo por seguro. Bella te amo.


	6. Sorpresa y celos

Los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Edward

La agonía podía conmigo, faltaban muy pocos kilómetros para llegar a Forks y yo ya no podía más. Repetía una y otra vez que no le hubiera pasado nada. Era la hora habitual de salir del instituto, así que no me lo pensé y tiré hacia allá. Estacione el coche un poco más lejos para que no lo viera nadie, y me escondí entre los árboles, en segundos tenía a mi familia detrás de mí.

_-Bella saldrá en minuto y medio – _me dijo Alice. Estaba demasiado ansioso. Jasper me puso una mano en el hombro.

_-Tranquilo ella está bien – _Sabía que las palabras de Jasper eran ciertas pero necesitaba verla para verificarlo. Y tal y como había dicho Alice, apareció por la puerta del instituto mi ángel, mi amor, mi Bella. Venía acompañada de Ángela y Ben, me alegraba de que conservara a esos amigos, eran bastante buenos. Se subió a su furgoneta y tiró rumbo a su casa.

Le seguimos con mucho cuidado de que nos pudiera ver y cuando entró en su casa, Carlisle empezó a dar órdenes.

_-Esme tu y Rosalie quedaros vigilando la casa, Jasper y Alice id hacia el noroeste, Emmett, Edward y yo iremos al sureste, ¿entendido? –Se _escuchó un unísono "Sí" y partimos_._

Llevábamos alrededor de dos horas buscando y no habíamos encontrado nada, de pronto un olor extraño nos llegó a los tres. Era como mezcla de barro y perro mojado, era asqueroso.

_-¿Qué bicho se ha muerto por aquí?_

_-No lo sé Emmett pero huele realmente mal, aunque me resulta conocido, sigamos el olor por allí se hace más fuerte. _

Seguimos el olor, y todo pasó muy rápido. Reconocimos el olor a la vez que teníamos a 7 licántropos gruñéndonos en frente de nosotros.

-_Vaya, otra vez hay chuchos en esta zona, vamos a tener que montar una perrera – _A lo que se ganó una sarta de gruñidos.

-_Emmett calla, no es momento. No hemos cruzado la línea del tratado, solo estamos rastreando – _Mientras Carlisle intentaba apaciguar el ambiente sonó su móvil.

_-¿Qué pasa Alice? – _podía escuchar la conversión del otro lado

_-Carlisle ¿Dónde estáis? No os puedo ver, hace un segundo sí, pero ahora es como con Laurent y Victoria._

_-Quizás los licántropos tienen alguna relación – _Podía escuchar la voz mental de Carlisle dándole vueltas y asombrándose.

-_¡Licántropos! – _Gritó Jasper

_-Sí pero no tienen nada de lo que preocuparse, sigan rastreando y nos veremos luego._

Mientras tanto yo estaba volviéndome loco con la cantidad de información que estaba recopilando de cada chucho. No me lo podía creer uno era…

_-Jacob._

_-Que dices hijo._

_-El lobo rojizo de allí, es Jacob el amigo de Bella, el de la Push – _el susodicho me miró, y se fue, ¿qué le picarán a estos chuchos? ¿Tendrán pulgas? Al minuto apareció un Jacob humano.

_-¿Chupasangres qué demonios hacéis aquí? ¿No os habíais largado para siempre? – _maldito chucho

_-Qué curioso el perro ¿No? ¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al chucho? – _Si no fuera por la situación me estaría riendo de las ocurrencias de Emmett.

_-Es al gato estúpido sanguijuelas – _Dijo un ofuscado Jacob

_-Es que soy un innovador - _ Ahí no pude más y tuve que soltar una carcajada, Emmett levantó su mano para que chocara los 5 y no tuve más remedio que chocársela.

_-Chicos, ya vale, quizás ellos sepan algo – _Carlisle se dirigió entonces a Jacob – _Verás, si eres amigo de Bella, quizás resulte más fácil. ¿Habéis captado el olor de algún vampiro estos días atrás? – _En ese momento el lobo que estaba en medio de la formación se fue para volver convertido en hombre.

_-Soy Sam Uley, ¿para qué queréis esa información?_

_-Para proteger a Bella_

_-¿Qué le pasa? – _Dijo un muy asustado Jacob, ¿Por qué se asusta de esa manera? ¿No seguirá teniendo intenciones de ser más que su amigo con Bella no? ¡Ni hablar! Bella no estará con ningún chucho.

Mi padre empezó a hablarme mentalmente "_Edward tenemos que contárselo, ellos pueden ayudarnos, y ahora mismo lo más importante es Bella" _asentí, el tenía razón lo único importante era su vida, mientras tanto Emmett no paraba de imaginarse cómo debía ser pelear contra un licántropo.

_-Está bien, os lo contaremos- _Todos prestaron atención a Carlisle -_ Creemos que hay dos vampiros que van a por Bella._

_-¿Y por qué irían por una simple muchacha? – _El hecho de que Sam llamara simple a mi Bella me molestó, pero más me molestó aún que Jacob pensara lo mismo.

_-Por venganza_

_-¿Venganza?_

_-Hace unos meses pasaron unos vampiros nómadas por Forks, uno de ellos, James, se interesó en Bella. Tuvimos que llevarla a Phoenix, para despistarlos, pero aún así nos encontró, tuvimos que matarlo. La que era pareja de james, Victoria, querrá acabar el trabajo que empezó su novio._

_-¿Entonces Bella no se cayó por las escaleras de un hotel? – _Jacob estaba empezando a hilarlo todo.

_-No, James la mordió – _Un gran gruñido se ganó el comentario de Carlisle

_-Entonces si la mordió ¿Por qué no es una de los vuestros? – _Sam parecía intrigado a la vez que asqueado y furioso.

_-Mi hijo, Edward, succionó la ponzoña de su cuerpo y se recuperó. Y ahora que ya os hemos contado todo, nos podríais decir si habéis olido algo – _Se veía duda entre los licántropos, Sam y Jacob se miraban, pero este último dio la puntilla para que se decidieran.

_-Por Bella._

_-Está bien _ - Dijo a regañadientes Sam – _Llevamos una día persiguiendo un olor, son dos vampiros, pero cada vez que estamos cerca se escapan, no sabemos como lo hacen, pero no hemos conseguido nada._

_-Son Laurent y Victoria no hay duda. Queremos hacer una petición a la manada – _Carlisle nos miró, y ambos asentimos dándole a entender que estábamos de acuerdo -_ Debemos unirnos para matarlos. Mientras más seamos, más terreno podremos abarcar._

_-Lo siento mucho, pero aunque sea Bella, la hija del jefe Swan la que está implicada en todo este embrollo, no pienso hacer tratados con chupasangres. _

_-¡Sam! A mí también me desagrada pero por ella._

_-Baja ese tono Jacob. Lo máximo que podemos hacer, y en eso estaremos encantados, es de protegerla nosotros. Podemos llevarla a la Push._

_-¡Ni hablar! – _Rugí, no podía permitir que ellos se la llevaran a una zona en la cual no podía entrar y no poder vigilarla por si venía Victoria.

_-Cálmate Edward, preferiríamos que no os la llevarais a la Push porque no podríamos ayudar, pero no nos oponemos a que la protejan también. Lo único que pedimos es que no nos ataquen, nos quedaremos por aquí una temporada hasta que cacemos a Victoria y a Laurent, o sepamos con seguridad que no andarán por aquí – _Mientras mi padre hablaba con Sam, podía leer en la mente de Jacob que iba ir a ver a Bella. Me maldecía a mi mismo por no poder tener la oportunidad también.

_-De acuerdo, la manada está avisada. Si necesitáis algo más este será el punto de encuentro. Adiós _– Tanto Sam como Jacob volvieron a su forma lobuna y la manada entera se marchó.

_-Vayamos a la casa de Bella, tenemos que contarle a la familia que ha pasado, Emmett llama a Alice que vayan también para allá, ¿Edward estás bien?_

_-Sí, solo estoy preocupado por Bella._

_-Todos lo estamos hijo._

En parte era verdad porque estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero ahora mismo lo que me mataba eran los celos hacia los pensamientos de ese apestoso chucho. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella ya era de noche, y ella estaba dormida. Había estado tan concentrado en la ventana que ni me di cuenta cuando llegó Alice.

_-Ve a verla, ella no se despertará._

Y así lo hice, entre en su cuarto, y me senté en su cama al lado de ella, estaba más hermosa que nunca, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Era tan perfecta, y ese olor, me volvía loco. No pude resistirme y empecé a acariciar su cara, era la cosa más angelical que había visto en mi vida. Sin darme cuenta, empezó a amanecer, y con ello odié el sol como nunca, porque significaba que tenía que irme. No quería, no sabía si podría estar alguna vez más tan cerca de ella.

_-Edward, si no sales ya te verá, se va a despertar en un minuto – _me susurró Alice, y sin más remedio la tuve que dejar y salir del cuarto, aunque seguía observándola desde fuera.

Me puse a hablar con Alice mientras veía a Bella de levantarse.

_-¿Dónde están los demás?_

_-Están rastreando, yo solo vine para avisarte de cuando Bella despertaría, queríamos darte algo de privacidad._

_-Gracias Alice._

_-Sabes que no es nada._

Nos quedamos allí hasta que fue la hora de ir al instituto, allí la vigilamos también y vuelta a su casa.

_-Jasper amor que haces aquí – _Dijo Alice colgándose al cuello de su esposo

_-Hola preciosa, venía a avisaros que no hemos encontrado nada, no sé como lo hacen, pero parece como si tuvieran un radar o algo. Esta mañana estábamos muy cerca, pero el olor se perdía en los límites de la reserva y no pudimos hacer nada. Si solo esos perros cooperaran._

_-Cálmate Jazz no es bue- _cortó Alice, porque estaba teniendo una visión, o más bien no teniéndola – _Edward cálmate, Jazz ayúdalo, lo va a necesitar – _Y rápidamente una ola de tranquilidad llegó a mí.

_-¿Qué has visto Alice?_

Y en ese momento llegó un coche, y aparcó a lado de la casa, y de él salió ese chucho asqueroso. Cada vez lo odiaba más. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Venía con su padre, y entraron en la casa. El chucho subió al cuarto de Bella, y no me podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, ¡¿una cita ¿! ¿Pero que se cree ese bastardo? ¡No! Ni hablar.

_-Voy a matar a ese perro._

_-Cálmate Edward, ni yo puedo controlar ese sentimiento de celos que tienes ahora mismo._

Pero lo que más me dolió es que Bella aceptara, ¿era verdad? ¿Ella no me amaba? Dolía demasiado, en verdad me gustaría que fuera feliz y encontrara a alguien, pero a un chucho no. La sacó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, por dios, ella era una dama, ¿es que ese chucho no tenía modales? La ira se duplicó y triplico cuando Jacob miró a Bella y le dijo que estaba preciosa y en su mente pasaban imágines de él y ella ¿qué? Jamás, jamás permitiré eso.

_-Edward no puedes ir tras ellos, ya lo escuchaste, van a la Push, no podemos entrar._

_-Me da lo mismo Alice, estaré en la línea divisoria, lo más cerca que pueda. No puedo dejarla totalmente sola._

_-Está bien, ten el móvil a mano, si veo o descubrimos algo te aviso._

Y tal como terminó de hablar salí para perseguir al coche, se adentraron en la reserva y ya no pude seguir más. Parecía un león enjaulado pasando por la línea. Estuve a punto de cruzarla yo no sé cuantas veces. Hasta que por fin, el coche del perro salió con Bella, y la llevó a su casa. Los seguí. Y observe. Empecé a gruñir cuando me puse a escuchar los pensamientos de Jacob, quería besar a mi Bella, no, eso sí que no. Así tenga que sacarlo del coche por mis propias manos. En ese momento dos fuertes brazos me aguantaron.

_-Emmett suéltame o te juro que te arranco un brazo._

_-Tranquilízate Edward, ella ya es grandecita sabe cuidarse sola, ya verás. _

Y con un miedo atroz miraba la escena a cámara lenta, en la que él se iba acercando cada vez más a Bella. En un movimiento rápido esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a su casa.

_-¡Bien por Bella! La hemos educado bien, nada de besas a los chuchos _– Tuve que reírme del comentario de Emmett, a parte estaba feliz de que al tonto de Jacob se hubiera quedado con las ganas.

Bella subió a su cuarto y empezó a llorar, no sabía lo que pasaba, y tenía tanto miedo que el llanto fuera por el chucho, si le había hecho algo estando en la reserva me las pagaría. Se quedó dormida, y me volví a acercar como la noche anterior. Si esto era lo único que iba a tener con ella lo iba a aprovechar. Le di un beso en la frente y me la acerqué para arrullarla. Y así pasé otra noche feliz, desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	7. Amistad y descubrimiento

Los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Bella

A la mañana siguiente me desperté extrañamente alegre. Además de qué era sábado y eso significaba que no tenía que ir a clases. Fui a la cocina a desayunar justo para pillar a Charlie saliendo por la puerta.

_-¿Te vas a pescar?_

_-Bella, pensaba que estabas dormida. Si, voy a estar todo el día pescando. Aunque si quieres que me quede…_

_-No te preocupes papá, estaré bien._

_-Por cierto, Jake ha llamado._

_-¿Qué quería?_

_-Ni idea dijo que lo llamaras._

_-Bueno pos eso haré. Pásatelo bien._

_-Lo mismo te digo._

Cuando Charlie salió por la puerta, me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué querría Jake? ¿Estaría enfadado por lo de ayer? ¿Y si ya no quería estar más conmigo? Vamos a ver yo no estaba enamorada de Jacob, pero me gustaba estar cerca de él, y no podía negar que después de mucho tiempo estaba feliz de nuevo. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, lo llamé.

_-¿Si?_ – Contestó Jake al teléfono

_-Hola Jake, mi padre dijo que llamaste_

_-¡Bella! ¿Todo bien no? _- ¿se refería por lo de ayer? ¿Entonces por qué lo decía con tanta preocupación?

_-Sí, esto Jake, yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer._

_-¿Disculparte?_

_-Sí, verás, tú me caes muy bien y todo eso, pero, yo aun no estoy preparada para nada más serio, entiendes ¿no?_

_-¡Ah! Eso, yo Bella, también lo siento, no sé, me dejé llevar por la situación. Supongo que tu para mí si eres algo más que una amiga, pero puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites._

_-Jake yo no sé si…_

_-No me digas más, se que será difícil luchar contra todas las tías que se tiran a mis pies, pero así es tu lobo – _No tuve más remedio que echarme a reír, así era él, podía transformar una conversación sería y vergonzosa en chiste. ¿Un momento dijo lobo?

_-¿Un lobo Jake? ¿Y yo que soy la oveja a la cual te quieres comer?_

_-Esto, yo no, emmmm ._

_-Jajajaja, estoy de broma tonto, bueno y a todo esto, ¿para qué me llamabas?_

_-¡Si claro! Pues te llamaba para ver si querías hacer algo, sabía que Charlie se iba a ir de pesca, y no quería que te quedaras sola._

_-La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir, pero tampoco quiero estar sola –_ le dije con toda la sinceridad, no quería más tiempo para pensar en nada.

_-¿Quieres qué vaya a tu casa? – _Por su voz parecía un niño el día de navidad, quien iba a decirle que no.

_-Claro Jake, mira esto vas a hacer, llégate al videoclub y alquila unas cuantas pelis, yo pido unas pizzas y aquí tengo palomitas, y hacemos maratón ¿trato?_

_-Hecho, ¿de qué clase alquilo las pelis?_

_-Ummm, de lo que sea menos de miedo, que luego no puedo dormir._

_-Está bien, en un rato estoy en tu casa._

_-Ok, aquí te espero. Ciao_

_-Ciao_

Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa, no me iba a poner de gala porque iba a quedarme en mi casa, pero que menos que quitarme el pijama. Recogí un poco el salón y cuando iba a sentarme llamaron a la puerta.

_-Pasa Jake está abierta._

_-¿Qué haces con la puerta sin el seguro echado?_

_-He aprendido que los que verdaderamente pueden hacerte daño no les va a parar un simple seguro en una puerta – _Y era verdad después de lo de James sabía que si algún vampiro quería entrar en la casa, un simple seguro no iba a hacer nada. Me miró con cara de ¿lástima? Y me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-_Estando yo aquí jamás te pasará nada, ¿entendido?_

_-Cla-claro _– Lo dijo tan seguro que me quedé petrificada, no sabía que más decir.

_-Bueno he traído de todo un poco, como no sabía que pelis te gustaban, ¿así qué empezamos?_

Y así nos tiramos todo el día viendo pelis, porque escuchar no las escuchaba, Jake tenía complejo de comentarista y cada 2 minutos criticaba algo de la peli, que si que malos eran los actores, que si los diálogos eran forzados, y yo no podía parar de reír. Desde luego que Jake se viniera a casa había sido un acierto.

Y así pasaron varias semanas, Jacob y yo nos veíamos casa a diario y nuestra amistad se fue afianzando, prácticamente para mí Jake era un básico en mi vida. No había pasado nada más entre nosotros, aunque si es verdad que Jake se tomaba sus propias confianzas, me cogía de la mano, me daba besos pero no en la boca, aunque a mí no me molestaba nada de eso, de hecho me he acostumbrado y creo que si no lo hiciera lo echaría en falta. Mi vida era pura rutina, por las mañanas instituto, por las tardes o Jake se venía a mi casa, o el me llevaba a la Push. De hecho Charlie y Billy empezaron a husmear, decían que tanto quedar juntos no era de "solo amigos". Pero eso éramos, al menos por mi parte, por ahora, porque aunque lo quisiera negar, cada vez veía a Jacob menos como un amigo, y eso me gustaba pero me aterraba. Y no sé porque pero tenía un sentimiento de culpa enorme, a veces incluso me imaginaba que él iba a entrar por la puerta cuando estaba con Jake.

Un día, vino Jacob a casa.

_-¿Hoy que toca deberes o pelis?_

_-Hoy nos vamos a la Push ¿vale?_

_-Pero si hoy tocaba en mi casa ¿qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué? Nada, solo es que... Que los chicos te echan de menos, dicen que los tienes abandonados – _Tenía una expresión extraña, y su voz temblaba un poco. A parte no paraba de mirar por las ventanas.

_-Jake – _le toqué el brazo y dio un respingo - _¿Pasa algo? Me estás preocupando._

_-No pasa nada Bella –_ me abrazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza - _¿confías en mí no?_

_-Claro_

_-Pues entonces vamos – _Cogí mi bolso, y me fui con él, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Cuando llegamos a su casa estaban todos allí, y parece que Jacob se relajó. Todos me saludaron, no había un hueco en ese chico salón con tanto tío enorme. Solo había un sillón libre en el que se sentó Jake y me sentó encima de él. Todos estaban hablando de no sé qué tema, porque la verdad es que no les estaba prestando mucha atención. No se aun porque, mi mente se fue al día en que Jake me contó lo que eran los Cullen y ha cuanto había cambiado mi vida desde entonces. Recordé que a la vez, que me decía que los Cullen eran llamados los fríos o sea vampiros, los Quileutes decía que procedían... ¿de qué animal Bella? Y que eran los enemigos de los Cullen, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. Espera un momento, como se dijo así mismo Jacob hace algún tiempo, LOBO, ¿y porqué eran todos tan enormes y musculosos?

Que yo recuerde Jacob no era antes así, de hecho era alto, aunque no tanto como ahora, pero el pobre era un espagueti. Además siempre lo escucha todo, y de vez en cuando siento que me olfatea, como hacía Edward. Bella estás loca, ¿qué estas pensando que Jacob es un lobo, bueno un hombre lobo? Estás chalá, esos seres no existen, aunque lo mismo podríamos decir de los vampiros, y entre tú y yo, ambas sabemos que son de carne y hueso.

Pero no, no, ellos son chicos normales, ¿y por qué tanto interés en ti últimamente Bella? Justo cuando se van los Cullen. Además hoy Jake estaba demasiado raro, y esa insistencia por traerte aquí, con todos ellos. Pero que mal podría hab- mierda, vampiros en la zona, pero , no no no, no es posible que ella esté buscándome, pero si fuera así como lo sabrían ellos, y si realmente Victoria estuviera detrás de mí, ¿los Cullen vendrían en mi ayuda no? Pero como lo van a saber si tú le hiciste prometer a Edward que Alice no miraría en tu futuro. Mierda, mierda y mierda. Jacob notó que me tensé y me miró preocupado.

_-Bella, ¿Pasa algo? – ¿_Que le digo? Le cuento lo que creo, aventurándome a que no sea cierto y me tomen por loca, o me lo callo y me quedo aterrada. No sabía qué hacer. Me estaba mordiendo el labio de los nervios, y creo que empecé a hacerme daño, para ese entonces todos estaban mirándome.

_-Jake, no sé si decir, verás, es que me vas a tomar por loca._

_-Bella, no te voy a tomar por mas loca de lo que ya estas –_ Me sonrió pero no le llegó a los ojos, eso me dio más confianza, porque parecía que él sabía que ya lo había descubierto pero no quería decirme nada.

-_¿Ella ha venido a por mí? – _Era una pregunta muy difusa, pero si me la contestaban era casi como si me lo contaran todo, y si a unas malas no me decían nada, siempre era menos vergonzante que preguntarle directamente si eran lobos y que me internaran en un psiquiátrico. Todos me miraban con cara realmente extrañas, ninguno era capaz de hablar, así que yo misma llegué a mi conclusión - _Entonces es cierto._

_-Bella, tu... Quiero decir cómo... ¿quién te lo ha dicho? _

_-¿Desde cuándo?_

_-¿Desde cuándo qué?_

_-¿Desde cuándo me viene acechando?_

_-Unas semanas._

_-¿Y no me habéis dicho nada? Jake, Victoria es muy peligrosa, ¡y yo he estado tan tranquila sin saber que en cualquier momento una vampira sedienta de venganza se me podía tirar al cuello!_

_-¡Eso jamás pasará! Además nunca has estado desprotegida._

_-¿Por eso has estado tanto conmigo últimamente? Jake vosotros sois muchachos normales y no podéis protegerme, de hecho es demasiado peligroso para vosotros también – _Si alguien iba a decir si eran o no hombre lobo no iba a ser yo, a parte me estaba empezando a cabrear, ¿para Jake lo único que había sido era un blanco al que proteger? De repente todos se echaron a reír, estos muchachos realmente estaban más locos que yo.

_-Bella, a nosotros no puede hacernos nada esa asquerosa chupasangres._

_-¿De qué estás hablando Jake?_

_-Jacob, sabes que las cosas no pueden pasar así _-¿Por qué de pronto Sam le hablaba de esa manera? Mierda, me iba a tener que arriesgar y decirlo yo, de todas maneras estaba realmente segura.

_-¿No os pueden hacer daño por que sois hombres lobos? – _Un silencio sepulcral se creó en el salón. Hasta que Jake soltó una carcajada.

_-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté ese día en la playa no?_

_-Digamos, que por arte de magia hoy me ha venido todo a la cabeza, y he empezado a unir cosas. ¿Pero por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_-Bella, es un secreto, no podemos decírselo a nadie._

_-Pero yo no iba a contarlo, demasiados seres mitológicos tengo ya en mi vida._

_-¿Chicos nos dejáis un rato a solas para que hablemos?_

_-Uy, uy, alguien quiere intimidad – _empezaron a burlarse de él.

_-Jake al menos llévatela a tu cuarto para estar más cómodos – _A esto Jake le tiró un cojín en toda la cara a su amigo Quil – _Auch_

_-¡Todo el mundo fuera!_

_-Vale, ya nos vamos – _dijeron al unísono.

_-Bueno y ahora que estamos solos, ¿qué quieres saber?_

_-Ummm, ¿entonces eres un hombre lobo?_

_-Sí, aunque me gusta más licántropo._

_-Aja, ¿entonces por eso de tu altura y tus músculos? – _Levantó su brazos e hizo la típica posturita de marcar los bíceps – _No chulees._

_-Es que estoy orgulloso de ellos._

_-¿De verdad te conviertes en lobo? ¿Con la luna llena?_

_-Si me convierto en lobo, aunque no un lobo normal, uno descomunal, algún día te lo enseñare, pero la luna no tiene nada que ver, de hecho, podemos transformarnos cuando queramos._

_-Vaya_

_-¿No estás asustada?_

_-¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Me quieres morder, o quieres lambiarme?_

_-Jajajajaja, Bella eres única, no, no te quiero morder, aunque eso de lambiarte…_

_-Jacob Black no seas cerdo._

_-Jajajajaja está bien, ¿entonces en serio no te importa?_

_-¿El qué? ¿El que seas un "licántropo"?_

_-Sí, supongo que no es algo fácil del asumir._

_-No me importa para nada Jake, tú eres mi amigo y eso es lo importante, aunque estoy un poco mosqueada contigo._

_-¿Y ahora por qué?_

_-¿Cómo qué por qué? ¿Es que no me pensabas decir lo de Victoria?_

_-Bella, lo siento, no te podía contar, además así no has estado preocupada durante todo este tiempo._

_-Me da igual preocuparme, prefiero eso a vivir en la ignorancia. Prométeme que a partir de ahora si Victoria se me acerca me lo dirás. ¿Por cierto, anda por aquí?_

_-No lo sabemos, la colega es muy rápida, a parte que tiene una capacidad para escapar genuina._

_-¿Jake puedo hacerte una pregunta? –_Asintió pero lo noté tensarse y supo muy sospechoso - _¿Todo este tiempo has estado conmigo porque de verdad eres mi amigo o solo por que tenías que protegerme?_

_-Tonta Bella – _Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara y me dijo en un susurro – _Aunque yo para ti sea un amigo, tu para mí eres mucho más, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida y no te voy a dejar escapar._

No sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, simplemente me quedé mirándole a los ojos y sabía que me estaba siendo completamente sincero. Y simplemente no me lo pensé. Lo besé. Lo besé intentándole demostrar todo el cariño que le tenía, el me correspondió al instante. No tuve más remedio que comparar, sus besos eran cálidos y demandantes, en cambios los de Edward eran fríos y amorosos. Dos tipos diferentes, pero ambos buenos. Creo que la cosa empezó a salirse de las manos, cuando intentó profundizar el beso. Yo no estaba preparada aun para eso, así que, intentando que no se lo tomara mal, lo aparté.

_-Demasiado rápido – _Dije con la voz entrecortada.

_-Está bien – _Me dio un beso en la nariz – _Para mí es suficiente. Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa._

_-Jake tengo miedo._

_-Tranquila, vas a estar vigilada, no te va a pasar nada._

Y con esas salimos de su casa y me llevó a la mía. Al despedirse me dio un tierno beso en los labios y escuchamos un fuerte ruido. Di un brinco del susto que me dio.

_-Tranquila, solo ha sido un animal – _me tranquilizó Jake – _Vamos entra en casa, vengo mañana ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Está bien – _me volvió a besar, entré en la casa y se fue.

Desde luego ese había sido un extraño día, y sabía que no iba a poder dormir imaginándome a Victoria persiguiéndome, además tenía un nudo en el pecho, ¿por qué sentía que le estaba haciendo daño a Edward? El no estaba aquí, de hecho no sabía en qué parte del mundo podía estar, o si estaría ya con alguien más, pero yo aún seguía amándolo, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Jake y por el estaba naciendo algo, no podía dudarlo. Esto era demasiado lioso. Pero mañana tenía instituto y necesitaba dormir, así que me metí en la cama y rogué por despertarme a la mañana siguiente y así me quedé dormida.


End file.
